


Sweeter than Honey

by annoyedblueberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Honey, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Pancakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyedblueberry/pseuds/annoyedblueberry
Summary: "You're not going to...not here..." started Kenma."Yes here."Just one ordinary morning for Kenma and Kuroo. With honey.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 209





	Sweeter than Honey

Kenma awoke slowly; sleep still clung to his body despite the light from morning's entrance already emerging. Sunlight streamed through the window, creating a hazy mood to accompany the drowsiness only prevalent in the early hours. A sweet aroma wafted delicately in the room. He stirred and rolled over to the other side of the bed only to find it vacant.

That either meant Kuroo had been abducted by aliens or he was up to no good.

Outstretching his arm to the tabletop dresser beside, Kenma grabbed his phone and swiped until a familiar photo of Kuroo's half blurred face with a cloudless blue sky behind appeared on the screen. It was taken at a nearby park where on one occasion, Kenma was harassed and chased by invasive ducks who hadn't the slightest clue about personal space. Of course Kuroo had leaped to his rescue but in the process, he had phenomenally ruined his selfie. Still, Kenma had insisted he keep it as his icon photo.

He pressed Kuroo's dopey looking face and last night's text history flashed onto the screen - an intense debate on the name of their future kitten in case they ever adopted one which later spiralled into Kuroo's persistent persuasion to get Kenma to go to sleep.

Kenma smiled up at the screen before pulling up the keyboard and tapping letters vigorously.

**Where are you?**

His phone vibrated seconds later.

**Kitchen. Making breakfast. Want some?**

Alien abduction was out of the question then. Unless they understood Kuroo's need to text back his boyfriend. Or even worse, what if they had assumed control of his body to try and lure Kenma in? What if Kuroo was the breakfast himself?

It was impossible to tell.

Kenma replied cautiously.

**Yeah.**

**Come over and get it** , Kuroo's text read.

Kenma hesitated before sending his next message.

**Are the aliens with you?**

Two quick buzzes escaped his phone almost immediately after the message was sent.

**Huh?**  
**Too many video games, Kenma.**

Kenma could've sworn he heard a clash come from the kitchen and straight after, a high-pitched yelp broke through the silence. He sighed into his pillow, pulling the cover up to his neck to get away with a few more minutes of precious sleep and curled into a ball, still holding his phone against his leg.

Moments later, it vibrated against his knee. He blinked awake, knowing that sleep was a thing of a past when Chef Kuroo was eagerly waiting for you to taste his culinary masterpiece. Then, he peered at his phone.

**Still waiting for your grand entrance to the kitchen.**

Kenma typed plainly.

**Fine.**

Groaning, he crawled out of bed in nothing but an over-sized hoodie reaching halfway down his knees and made the bed behind him effortlessly.

At the doorway to the kitchen was a trail of flour leading all the way to where Kuroo worked, a frying pan already set out on the stove, sizzling away whilst Kuroo fumbled around in the cupboard.

Kenma coughed, gesturing at the floor. Kuroo's head peeked out from the darkness of the cupboard. His face brightened at the sight of Kenma.

"Accidents happen," he remarked simply, gliding over to Kenma in fuzzy socks and shorts, taking his hand and guiding him past the floury mess to the kitchen counter. There was a jug of milk with its lid off, an opened bag of flour - the prime suspect, currently awaiting trial on charges of vandalism - an innocent-looking packet of sugar and one cheerful egg laid across the table-top.

Kenma brought out a mixing bowl and plopped it on the table and Kuroo poured in the milk not so carefully, sending stray booklets splashing outwards. After whisking in the flour and the sugar, Kuroo commenced with his haphazard egg-cracking skills. He dipped a finger in the mixture and faced Kenma, watching as pink tongue grazed his skin. Kenma was consumed by deep thought before nodding his head in approval.

Kuroo flashed a grin, picking up the bowl and pouring a generous dollop onto the pan, then turning and twisting it with expert hands so the mixture spread evenly.

The window had been left open allowing a cool breeze to snake in.

He took his eyes off the pan and glimpsed at Kenma, his gaze stalling as he saw goosebumps form across his legs. Kuroo pulled him in, wrapping his arm around Kenma's waist, letting his dainty head nuzzle against his shoulder. They stood in front of the stove, watching as the mixture browned.

"That's one of mine," said Kuroo, trailing his thumb down the arm of his hoodie.

"It's mine now. I washed it," Kenma murmured.

"I was going to wash it... eventually."

"Mmh. In what planet, Kuroo?" Kenma nested the side of his head further into Kuroo's exposed chest.

"The planet where you help me with the laundry," Kuroo said as he flipped the pancake with ease.

"You mean the one where I do the laundry and you watch?"

"Nooo, of course not. I can watch and shower you with compliments." He played with a strand of Kenma's hair idly and dropped the pancake onto a plate at the same time.

"I wouldn't mind that," said Kenma, lifting his chin to look at Kuroo concentrating as he poured more mixture. "Might stink a bit though."

"Ah well you know, I like to keep my manly scents locked in a little longer."

Kenma scrunched his nose, his lips puckered like he'd just bit into the skin of a lemon. "Eau de Kuroo. Made with organic socks and ball sweat."

"Just your kind of perfume then," said Kuroo, chuckling. He ran his finger up Kenma's bare thighs. Kenma shrank away and flicked a spoonful of batter at his face. It dripped from his cheek onto his stomach.

"You can keep the hoodie." He planted a soft kiss on Kenma's lips, donating some of his batter. "You look better in it anyway."

A steaming tower of golden pancakes piled up on the plate, a heavenly scent drifting and filling the kitchen. There was just about enough batter remaining for one more. Kuroo poured the last of it into the frying pan and then disappeared into the cupboard. He returned with a bottle of clear honey clutched in his hand. It glistened in the sunlight. Meanwhile, Kenma retrieved chilled blueberries and raspberries from the fridge. As he placed them on the table, he picked up a blueberry and threw it into Kuroo's mouth.

Then, he made his way back to the stove to check the progress of the last pancake. Whilst he gazed down at it becoming more golden with each passing second, a heaviness weighed down on his eyelids. His head dropped onto his chest over the warm heat of the pan.

"Kenma."

"Kenmaa."

"Kenmaaaaa!"

He found himself being pulled back by hands of urgency. His hair was scraped back and tucked behind his ears.

"Careful sleepyhead," Kuroo whispered into his shoulder. "We don't exactly want pancakes topped with your burnt hair." He ruffled Kenma's locks gently.

"It's fine, Kuroo. I'm not tired," he protested.

Kuroo let his back press against him, resting his chin on Kenma's shoulder. He lifted his head and massaged them thoroughly, feeling Kenma's shoulders relax and sink under his touch.

He traced his fingertips under his hoodie and along the curve of his spine. Kenma shivered but didn't move away. Kuroo spread his fingers, moving upwards, sliding his hoodie further up his back and gave a small kiss to the base of his neck, inhaling the scent of his hair as it brushed up against his nose. He left a trail of kisses leading back down his spine.

"Kur..." Kenma started, the rest of the sentence evaporating under the heat rising along his spine.

"Mmh," Kuroo breathed into his skin. He slid his tongue over Kenma's delicate frame in slow circles, sweeping it across every inch of his back available to touch.

A small gasp left Kenma's throat as he squeezed his eyes shut, melting into the movements of Kuroo's tongue. Kuroo felt Kenma's body sink deeper into his chest, placing his arms on either side of his slim hips to steady him. He tipped his head over so he could kiss his tiny forehead, catching a glimpse of Kenma's widening eyes as Kuroo's head came into view - upside down.

The slightest of giggles was let out of Kenma's mouth when strands of Kuroo's dark hair flicked at the bridge of his nose.

As he uprighted his head, Kuroo's lips spread into a smile, burying his face into Kenma's silky hair, knowing that if it were a nest, he'd live there forever.

Fingers inching forward, he lifted Kenma's hoodie and ran one hand up his stomach, the seams of muscle heating up as soon as the tips of his fingers made contact, With his free hand, he outstretched his limbs and grabbed a bottle from the counter.

"K-Kuroo," yelped Kenma whilst Kuroo squeezed out a long tube of honey across his stomach, the golden, runny texture offsetting his milky skin as Kuroo pulled of his hoodie in a single motion. All at the same time.

Kuroo swiveled him around, finally meeting his perfect face, hands never leaving his body. He bent down onto his knees, proceeding to lick at the liquidy mess, his tongue heavy and damp against the warm sweetness. In places where the honey clung less thickly, he pressed his tongue harder just to graze at Kenma's bare skin. Kenma made small gasping noises, letting Kuroo's tongue roam free. Kuroo licked and slurped and danced with his tongue, invigorating his taste buds with the flavour of Kenma all melded with sweet honey. Every touch was insufficient, rendering his tongue to return and explore further. When the honey had been licked away and reduced to noting, he worked through Kenma's pale skin, dragging his tongue up and lightly nipping at the side of his neck. He listened to Kenma's light breaths becoming shakier with each passing second.

Then, he allowed his tongue to detach from Kenma's flesh, standing back up and straightening into his full height.

There was a moment where time halted in its tracks as they stared at each other. Kenma's cheeks were flushed; milky skin now overcome with a wave of pink. He blinked, eyelashes fluttering and revealing big eyes that filled the expanse of white. Kuroo was heaving breath from his lungs only to have Kenma steal the air away as he got lost in the moment, falling into the pull of motion.

Kenma edged in on his tip-toes to meet Kuroo at eye level. His lips parted slightly before returning home, colliding into Kuroo's. Kuroo wreathed an arm around Kenma's waist, holding him close as hot sparks scattered as their lips mingled. He poured his tongue into Kenma's mouth, threading his fingers into the strands of his hair with his other hand.

Their bodies pushed up against each other. As Kenma dragged his thumb along Kuroo's jawbone, he felt Kuroo's length through his shorts, brushing against his waist. The heat coursed through his veins. Everything around him burned in a multitude of colours.

"Let me," Kenma half-whispered.

He tugged at the waistband of Kuroo's shorts. Kuroo peered down at him with glassy eyes, noticing the blush spreading across his dainty cheeks. He released a sigh of content and assisted Kenma in peeling off his shorts and then his boxers.

Kenma lowered his head and wrapped his mouth around Kuroo's cock. Kuroo had to repress a violent groan that threatened to rip out from his lungs. He failed; the low, husky noise broke free. Ripples of pleasure rose as he watched Kenma's head bob up and down, eyelashes fluttering as he blinked. A shaking breath left his lungs as Kenma took him right to the back of the throat. Thick, wet heat slid from his shaft. He tilted his hips to feel more of Kenma's soft lips as they worked their magic. More precum dripped from the head of his cock. Kuroo's heart was pounding in his ears louder than Saeko's drum team. He let out one last strangled groan as Kenma worked his tongue back down, swirling his tongue around his head. Kuroo pulled himself away from Kenma's wet mouth and motioned for him to stay put.

Kenma returned him with a confused look.

"Don't move. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back," said Kuroo, words flying out of his mouth way too quickly. He skipped hurriedly out of the kitchen, completely undressed.

_Where am I supposed to go?_ Kenma thought. _Idiot._ But a smile crept onto his face.

Kuroo was true to his word. He returned as quickly as he had left, with one arm tucked behind his back. Kenma furrowed his brows.

He dashed back, swooped Kenma in his arms and lifted him onto the kitchen counter in a matter of seconds. A gasp escaped Kenma's lips. Visible confusion rested on his face.

Kuroo brought the bottle of lube out in front of him.

Kenma let out a quiet gasp.

"You're not going to...not here..." started Kenma.

"Yes here."

He pressed his palm against Kenma's delicate cheek, hovering over his anticipating face before diving in and connecting their lips to taste them again.

Once their lips had detached, he glanced at Kenma who gave a slow nod.

Kuroo tilted Kenma so that his back rested against the open patch of wall behind and lifted his petite thighs up but let his knees remain bent and floating in the air.

Squeezing the lube into his hand, he coated Kenma's entrance thoroughly. He pushed his knees further apart.

Then, he hovered his tongue over Kenma's entrance, inching it closer and teasing at it. He snaked his tongue around in a swirling motion and helped Kenma to open up gradually. Kuroo pushed past the initial resistance and slid the tip of his tongue in, feeling Kenma's hips jerk up immediately. Kenma let out a whimper as Kuroo slid his tongue further in.

"Mmmm, Kuroo," purred Kenma, pushing his hips closer towards Kuroo. He nudged at the tip of his cock and grabbed at Kuroo's hips.

Kuroo could barely contain himself.

He moved his tongue away and steadied his breath before aligning their hips.

As he heard Kenma's reddening face, heard his lungs drag air in at a quickening pace and felt the sheer heat radiating from his thighs, Kuroo pushed in only slightly. Kenma's hips twitched compulsively and he pushed up into the sensation. His insides were hot and tight. Inhaling, Kuroo pushed in deeper, his thrusts became faster under the growing slickness. He grinded their hips together, filling the kitchen with loudening grunts.

Kenma let out a shuddering breath, drawing in the next one in a desperate gulp. His legs trembled and shook. Tipping his head back, he pressed against the wall behind as Kuroo thrusted into him harder.

"Kur..." hicupped Kenma, clawing his fingers into the table desperately.

Kuroo's breath left his lungs in heavy spurts. He rubbed at Kenma's length as he continued thrusting. Hot beads of precum dribbled across his hand. Kenma was shaking violently now. His hips twitched and rocked and his moans turned into coarse grunts until he could feel his throat becoming hoarse.

"T-Tetsurou...I'm....I'm going to..."

Kuroo pulled away his hand. Hot slick spilled out all over Kuroo's stomach as a groan vibrated through Kenma's chest.

He kept up with the thrusting motion until he could feel himself getting closer. He moved in slower but deeper. Kenma was still shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

Kuroo thrusted in one final time.

" _Kenmaa_ ," he sighed over his body.

And then a flash of light and heat erupted as he came fast and heavy inside Kenma.

They lay still connected for a moment whilst gasping for oxygen.

Kuroo ran his fingers through Kenma's hair, softly kissing him on the lips and smiling from above.

He finally detached from Kenma, picking him up and placing him back on the floor.

Just as he was about to pull Kenma in and nuzzle into the warmth of his body, he became oddly aware of a foreign smell overflowing into his nostrils.

An oppressive, smokey scent.

He glanced at Kenma who was losing colour from his face, turning into a blanched lump of fear.

They looked over.

A vicious wave of red and yellow blossomed from the pan, eating away at the crispy, black pancake bits. Smoke spiraled into the air in small ringlets.

"Oh...." started Kuroo, staring at his mess. "Shit."

_It's not that big. It's not that big._

Kuroo sprung into action, darting over to the stove and yelling, "Sweet Fire Gods, have mercy...have mercy."

Kenma regained his composure, grabbing the lid of the pan whilst Kuroo fumbled at the knob, managing to somehow turn the heat off but not without a lot of yelling at the Fire Gods and hopping around in a strange dance The lid was slammed on with urgency.

The roaring of the flames slowly became muffled under the lid, growing quieter each second.

Kuroo slunk onto the floor, crossing his legs and exhaling one long sigh of relief. He pressed his palms together and closed his eyes.

"Thank you Sweet Fire Gods. I'll never choose sex over pancakes ever again, I swear," muttered Kuroo.

Kenma rolled his eyes. He glanced over at Kuroo and sighed as he walked over to sit with him. "Definitely an alien," he mumbled under his breath.

Kuroo looked at him. "What was that?"

"Nothing," he said, smiling.


End file.
